Italian Love
by SeverusLovesHarry
Summary: LM/HP A little, kinda fluffy, story i thought up of a love between Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter :


**A/N:**** This is just a one-shot unless lots of people want more. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately…if I did there'd be a lot more gay couples!**

Italian Love

Emerald eye stared off onto the crystal blue waters of the Black Lake. With Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looming in the background, the lone figure watched as merpeople swan in the icy depths of the murky water.

The dark haired young man thought about the one he loves but whom he believes could never love him back. He thought about the expressive eyes, muscled body and mask that it seemed only he could see through. No one else saw the expression and emotions displayed in the beautiful grey eyes however; all people saw was the emotionless, cold demeanour that his love let everyone see.

"Harry?" A grey eyed man called out to the young man.

"Mr Malfoy? What are you doing here?" The green eyed young man, Harry, replied to his love.

"I…came to see you actually." Came the reply. "And I told you, call me Lucius."

"Ok, Lucius. What can I help you with?" Harry replied with a light smile.

"Care to go for a walk? Everyone has already gone to Hogsmead."

"Um…sure." As they walked Harry tried his damndest not to keep looking over at Lucius to see if he was actually there.

They walked a little around the perimeter of the lake in a comfortable silence before one of them decided to break it.

"Harry…"

"Lucius, please call me Harrison. I prefer it to Harry."

"If you prefer Harrison, why does everyone call you Harry?" Lucius inquired curiously, thrilled at the idea of being the only one to call him Harrison.

"No one seems to ask. They all just call me Harry Potter because that's what's always used as my name in the Prophet."

"Ok. Well as I was saying…Harrison…I…I can't…I can't get you out of my head. You're always on my mind. In my every thought. The way you talk, how your eyes sparkle when you're happy or look tearful when you smile. The little frown you have when you're concentrating on something. I know you probably don't feel the same, and probably never could. I know you grew up around muggles and you may believe, as they do, that gay relationships and may/December relationships are wrong. But I just wanted you to know that, I love you. With all my heart, body and soul. I love you." Lucius finished, looking out at the horizon, not daring to meet Harrison's eyes.

Harrison stopped walking but Lucius didn't, he thought that that was his answer; he thought that Harrison was going to reject him, tell him he's disgusting and perverse. But the answer he got was not that, in fact it was the exact opposite. Harrison grabbed his hand just before he got out of reach, span him round and pressed his lips to Lucius's, in a hard, passion-filled kiss.

"I do feel the same Lucius. Whenever I close my eyes you're the sight I see, your eyes, your nose, your long luscious blond hair, your lips." He whispered as he pulled away breathless, his eyes holding the expanse of grey filling the eyes of his true love, before they flickered to his lips then back again. "Every night my dreams are plagued with your image. But it's the best thing that could happen to me when I sleep. Your beauty captivates me and your intelligence astounds me. I love you too. With every fibre of my being, I love you. More than anyone loves anyone else."

Lucius spent a minute looking into Harrison's eyes, weighing the truthfulness of the confession he'd just made. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled Harrison towards him and ravished his mouth. With a gasp on Harrison's part, Lucius's tongue was granted entrance and he explored reverently, trying to memorise every nook and cranny.

Pulling apart, the two gasped for while resting their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you Harrison Potter. More than anything in the world. Would you do me the great honour of going on a date with me?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"I love you too, my Lucius. And it would be my pleasure." Harrison beamed and softly kissed Lucius's delicate lips. "But, only if it means you will be my boyfriend?"

"I would be delighted to become your boyfriend, even if I am a little older than you'd expect a boyfriend to be." Lucius grinned in a rare display of emotions, showing just how happy he truly was.

"I should get back to the castle. Before my friends get cack and realise I'm not there." Harrison mumbled, not wanting to leave the warm arms that had wrapped securely around his small body.

"Ok," Lucius replied sadly. "Is tonight agreeable to you for a date? Or did you want to wait?"

"No I don't want to wait. Tonight's perfect. But how're you going to get me out of the school?"

"Don't worry about it my little love. I'll talk to Dumbledore and let him know that I won't keep you out past curfew. I won't tell him any details, just that I need to take you out of school for a few hours. I'll pick you up outside your common room at say 7:30?"

"Ok. I'll be waiting." Before he left the warm embrace he reached up and kissed his new boyfriend deeply.

"I love you, my snake." Lucius whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I love you too, my Lucius." Harrison mumbled back, his voice just as raspy.

With that Harrison walked toward the castle, desperately trying not to jump in the air and pump his fists, all the while thanking Merlin that he requested moving houses in fifth year. Telling Draco was going to be worrisome but it would be easier now that he was in Slytherin and Draco's best friend than it ever would have been when he was in Gryffindor.

At 7:00, Harrison was pacing in the common room, wearing black dress trousers, a dark purple, silk shirt, black dress shoes and his black dress robes, opened, over the top. Draco was sat in an arm chair across from him, as the common room fire blazed, permeating a friendly glow and welcoming heat, marvelling at his outfit.

"What's got you so fancily dressed and nervously pacing Har?" Draco asked, using the nickname that only the Slytherin's were allowed to call him.

"Nothing Dray. Why don't you go to dinner? I'll see you later." Harrison smiled in return.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easily. I'll go, but only when you tell me why you're so nervous." Draco was determined to find out.

"Ok fine. I have a date." Harrison replied with a sigh knowing there was no point in fighting with Draco.

"Oooh. Who with?" Draco showed his more childish side that only came out with just Harrison around.

"I can't tell you yet. I don't want to jinx anything." Harrison smiled wistfully, thinking about his Lucius.

"Ok, I'll go to dinner but only because you told me you have a date. I'll wait till you're ready to tell me to find out who the lucky fella is. Just promise me that you'll tell me if he does something to hurt you?" Draco replied, being the only person, other than Lucius now, who knows about his sexual preference.

"Thanks Dray. I promise you'll be the first person to know who it is when we're ready to go public."

"I better be." With that Draco got up and left with a slap on the shoulder in passing for Harrison trying to help him calm his nerves.

Ten minutes later, the portrait to the common room swung open, revealing one Lucius Malfoy. Clad in charcoal dress trousers, a silk green shirt, black dress shoes and his dark grey lord robes, undone, over the top. In his right hand was his snake topped cane and he wore a smirk on his face.

"Hello my little snake. Are you ready to go?" Lucius put his arms around Harrison's form and lightly kissed his lips, his smirk morphing into a soft smile.

"Yes. You didn't bump into Draco on the way here did you?" Harrison asked snuggling into Lucius's warm embrace.

"No. when he came near I dodged behind a statue and cast a dissolutionment charm on myself for good measure." Lucius placed a comforting kiss onto the top of Harrison's head, who in return tipped his head up so that he could meet Lucius's lips in a searing kiss.

"Shall we go?" Lucius whispered as they pulled apart from each other breathless.

"Yeah. So what's your plan for getting us out without people seeing us? Because we both know you've got one." Harrison smirked.

"Well my love, I was thinking we could just walk out. Everyone should be at dinner so no-one should see us." Lucius had a small, gentle smile on his face as his eyes shone subtly with his love for Harrison, breaking his usually stoic mask.

"Ok then. Let's go." Harrison grabbed Lucius's hand and entwined their fingers, then he walked out of the common room.

Out in the grounds, as they reached the apparition point, they stopped. Lucius turned to face Harrison and pulled him into his arms.

"Ready?" Lucius asked softly.

"Yeah." Harrison replied, though it was a little muffled due to the fact that he'd buried his head into Lucius's chest.

After a couple of tugs to their navel's Lucius and Harrison arrived at a side street somewhere warm. Walking into the main street they turned right and walked towards a restaurant.

"Italy. In the wizarding community of a town called Portofino." Lucius replied as we stepped through the doors of a traditional Italian restaurant.

Once inside the restaurant, Harrison's nose met with the second most exquisite fragrance he'd ever had the pleasure of smelling; second only to that of Lucius. The inside of the restaurant was done tastefully; the walls were crème, the floor was tiled black and white, the tables were covered in soft cotton that were red and green chequered and the kitchens were visible so you could watch your food being made.

"Ciao. Benvenuti a Mamma di Mia. Tavolo per due?" A waitress asked upon seeing the couple. _(Hello. Welcome to Mamma Mia's. Table for two?)_

"Si, per favore. In qualche luogo in disparte se possibile." Lucius replied to the lady in perfect Italian. _(Yes please. Out of the way if possible.)_

"Sì, seguitemi per favore." _(Yes follow me please.)_

Following the waitress, Lucius and Harrison were taken to an intimate table for two that was lit romantically with candles and had a warm glow to it.

"Il vostro cameriere sarà va voi da un momento all'altro." With that she went to help an elderly couple who had just come through the doors, leaving them menu's to look over._ (Your waiter will be with you momentarily.)_

"I never knew that you spoke Italian." Harrison commented looking through his menu.

"Yes. I learnt it a long time ago. Do you speak Italian?" Lucius asked inquisitively, looking through his own menu.

"Yes actually. I taught myself the language when I was younger. Along with Latin and Japanese." Harrison took hold of Lucius's hand to reassure himself he was there.

"Ciao, il mio nome è Mario e sarò il vostro cameriere questa sera. Posso prendere il vostro ordine?" Their server came over to ask. _(Hello, my name is Mario and I'll be your server this evening. Can I take your order?)_

"Sì, io prenderò il pollo alla parmigiana cotto al forno grazie." Lucius requested first. _(Yes I'll have the Oven Baked Chicken Parmigana please.)_

"E per lei signore?" Mario turned to Harrison. _(And for you sir?)_

"Per favore potrei avere il Macinatore di Chicago?" Harrison smiled, dazzling Mario. _(Please may I have the Chicago Grinder?)_

"Certamente signore. Cosa posso portarvi da bere?" _(Certainly sir. What drinks can I get you?)_

"Una bottiglia di vino bianco, possibilmente." Lucius answered _(We'll have a bottle of white wine if you will.)_

"Assolutamente, questo sarà da  
>voi tra un momento." <em>(Absolutely that will be with you momentarily.)<em>

"Grazi." Lucius and Harrison intoned together.

Two hours later Lucius and Harrison were walking out of the restaurant hand in hand. Turning back towards the apparition point, they went slowly, not ready yet to leave each other's company. Once at the apparition point though, they turned towards each other and Harrison yet again buried his head into Lucius's chest. The tugs on his navel were the only indication to Harrison that they had apparated back to Hogwarts.

"I…When will I see you again?" Harrison asked once he had stopped being sick, knowing that Lucius couldn't walk him back to the common room without someone seeing them.

"I'll see you next weekend if you want. And I can owl throughout the week. Don't worry about it love. I've only just got you, I'm not letting you go that easily." Lucius smiled, then pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Harrison gasped into the kiss in surprise granting Lucius the entrance he needed to ravish his mouth thoroughly. What felt like ages later, they pulled away breathless and rested their foreheads against one another.

"I suppose that'll do. For now." Harrison smiled, causing Lucius to chuckle.

"I guess I'll see you next weekend then." Lucius commented.

"It's a date." Harrison grinned, causing Lucius to smile back and place a small kiss on his lips, before he started the trek back to the castle.

"Oh and one last thing Harrison." Lucius shouted after him, very uncharacteristically.

"Yes?" Harrison turned back, eyebrow raised in a very Slytherin manner.

"I love you my snake!"

"As I love you, my beloved!"

FIN!

**A/N: ****Thanks everyone. You like? Want a sequel? Full story? Let me know. There's the re-done version with the translations I got from Malfire. Thank you Malfire :)**


End file.
